


Mama We All Go To Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, Scat, Shoe Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mama We All Go To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> hello

So I, Patrick Homo Stump, was just having a normal day and then i walk in on Gerard Gay Way's wife sticking a shoe up his ass while he thrust's into a sock. I gasped loudly then they gasped loudly then i started to intercourse with Lyn-Z Gay Way and wrap my hand around Gerard Way's huge cock with the sock still on his beautiful penis while moaning into Lyn-Z Gay Way's neck while thrusting deep inside her shitty ass

I could feel the soft brown mushy gooey shit around my cock and I almost came right there and then. _Fuck_ it felt good

Once I came inside her i went inside Gerard Gay Way and his gooey browny goodness _felt better "God Gerard your shit is so fucking good"_ once i felt Lyn-Z Gay Way's high heel go inside me i was on the edge of spilling my gay cakey goodness. Lyn-Z Gay Way took off her leathery skirt and shoved one of her three gay cocks in my mouth

 _She was so fucking salty_ i took her gay salty balls into my gay mouth and sucked. She moaned so loudly Japan could hear her. I licked the vein of her gay cock and then rolled my gay tongue over her slit and took her whole cock again

I was sucking like a gay thirsty slut "Daddy please" i screamed on her gay cock

Me, Gerard Gay Way, And Lyn-Z Gay Way, came shit at the same gay time and i pulled out of Gerard Gay Way and Lyn-Z Gay Way took one of her three cocks out of my mouth and put her fourth vagina in my eye

I rolled my gay eye back and forth and she gayly moaned "SON!!!!!" loudly then spilled gay Hesitant Aliens and feces into my eye and on my gay fedora then my fedora turned into shit.

 

 

> **_the end_ **


End file.
